<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Point of View by AliasGlasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758452">Point of View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasGlasses/pseuds/AliasGlasses'>AliasGlasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, just a pitiful attempt at angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasGlasses/pseuds/AliasGlasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is handed a job she didn't want but gains something along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Point of View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I would like to thank The_Lochness_Monster, you beautiful cryptid, for beta-ing my all over the place fic. This is my highest count one-shot yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bellatrix Black would never admit to anyone that she had demons living inside her head. Hell, she didn’t even admit it to herself. Hermione Granger contemplated this fact as she gazed over the dark witch who had fallen asleep in a chair by the glass doors leading to a patio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘She looks so at peace right now. It’s beautiful,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shot through her mind. A few months ago, these kinds of thoughts about the most feared Death Eater would have made her question her sanity. It still did a little. The brown-haired witch let herself get lost in her memories of the events leading up to this moment, as she gently flicked her wand to cover Bellatrix in the blanket that most likely had fallen off of her person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, what in the bloody fuck do you expect me to do?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione hissed as she finished applying basic healing spells to the battered, bruised, and bloody body in front of her. Draco Malfoy had brought, to her of all people, his aunt. The infamous Bellatrix. Right hand to the Dark Lord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know where to bring her, Granger. You were the only one I thought of that wouldn’t kill an injured enemy on sight.” Draco’s voice was panicked and almost hysterical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes, full of suspicion. “What happened? And why the bloody hell are you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione now had her wand aimed at the Malfoy heir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was sent on a mission to ‘train’ me. To toughen me up for my most important mission. Aunt Bella was to keep an eye on me. I fucked up and Auntie was punished for my mistake. Mum helped me smuggle her out of the manor to get some help.” Draco confessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa is proficient at potions. Why smuggle Bellatrix out of the manor rather than treat her there?” Hermione was perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Dark Lord did something that prevented mum and me from curing Auntie ourselves.” The blonde stared at his relative anxiously. “Why isn’t she waking up? She’s not waking up!” He yelled at Hermione. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you honestly think I could thoroughly cure her? We need to go to Professor Dumbledore or at least to Madame Pomfrey.” The Gryffindor growled at the Slytherin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a bloody chance! You don’t know what they’ll do to my aunt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Hermione snap and she grabbed the blonde by the collar of his shirt. “You could have said the same for me but you decided to have a little faith. Do that again and put a little faith in me, Malfoy.” He was somewhat disgruntled by her biting tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young wizard grabbed the witch’s wrist and contemplated her words. After a tense moment, the blonde heir nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t let her die. She’s family.” He quietly pleaded as Hermione let him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that heartless, Malfoy.” She said as she went to the dark witch’s side. “We’re going to apparate back to Hogwarts. Hold on.” The trio vanished with a pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger, what the hell are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sleepy rasp of Bellatrix woke Hermione from an unplanned slumber and dreams of the past. Rubbing her eyes as she got up, she noted that she had fallen asleep on the couch near the dark witch. Hazel met charcoal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went down because I got thirsty and I saw you on your chair,” The younger witch looked at the older and reached out for the dark witch’s hand. “Did… Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question was tentatively asked. The duo may have reached a point in their dynamic where the older one doesn’t actively try to harm the younger but Bellatrix was still volatile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare. Don’t want to talk about it.” Came the gruff response but it was accompanied by the raven-haired witch threading her fingers with Hermione’s and stiffly sitting beside the latter. Hermione had discovered just recently that Bellatrix was rather fond of physical contact. Hermione laid her head on Bellatrix’s shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready, Bell. You know where to find me.” A whispered reassurance. A silent nod of acknowledgement. The atmosphere was filled with only the sounds of the nocturnal creatures that roamed about. Slowly, both witches succumbed to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms Granger, I know this is a great thing to ask of you but I fear I could only entrust you this with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus Dumbledore peered from behind his glasses to look at Hermione who was pacing anxiously in front of his desk. She stopped and looked at the Headmaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if she kills me, Professor? She IS the most feared of the Death Eaters. She’s killed for less! She’s even craved a slur onto my arm! What’s to say she won’t take my life once she sees me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s mind was racing a mile a minute. Until the Order could generate a more secure solution, she had been given the very dangerous task of watching over Bellatrix. Hermione knew she was the most logical one for this mission of course. She wouldn't take Bellatrix's life out of some form of revenge. Having the dark witch captive, at the most she could provide information about the Death Eaters and at the least, could lessen the number of problems from the other side. That still didn’t stop her from fearing for her life. After all, she was only human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For your safety, Ms Granger, Minerva will regularly check up on you and we will bind Bellatrix’s magic,” Dumbledore interrupted Hermione’s devolving thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She could still kill me without magic, Professor,” Hermione pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I have no doubt,” The wizened old man sighed, “I shall have the house and grounds warded against any form of violence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope it will help, Professor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go and fetch Minerva then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bloody bored, little lion.” Bellatrix huffed as her legs swung from the arm of her now favorite chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come outside then. Get some sunshine on you.” Hermione lightly jibbed at the older witch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I look pale?” Charcoal eyes narrowed playfully at the Gryffindor. Hermione chuckled as she was reminded of how much Bellatrix acted like a cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not saying that at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and returned to her book. She could hear the dark witch get up from her chair since it was accompanied by a long, dramatic sigh and the padding of footsteps towards the shaded portion of the patio where Hermione was. The brown-haired witch could see Bellatrix flop down on the chair next to her with very little grace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this changes nothing. I’m still bored but outside.” Bellatrix grumbled and turned her head to look at Hermione. “What are you reading?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um it’s a muggle mystery book.” Hermione adjusted her grip on the book as she looked to Bellatrix. “Would you like me to read it to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might as well.” The dark witch made herself more comfortable on her seat. Hermione smiled and started from the beginning. They both have come so far in a relatively short amount of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather tear my own throat out before being caged with a bloody mudblood for a guard!” Bellatrix snarled from the bed she was restrained to. Madame Pomfrey just sighed in the background as Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore explained to the recovering but captive dark witch what was going to happen to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no choice in the matter, Ms Black. You will go to the safehouse and refrain from killing my student.” Professor McGonagall growled at the captured Death Eater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HA! Like you have the guts to kill me, hag.” The raven-haired witch ferally grinned at the Gryffindor House Head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not test me, Bellatrix.” The reply was cold and sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Ms Granger, if you’re ready to go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The headmaster looked at the student hovering just behind him, hidden from the captive’s line of sight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will never be ready to be trapped in a place with her of all people.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione thought as she tried to steel herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Professors.” She nodded and glanced at them, avoiding looking at the witch who she could feel was burning a hole into her very soul. The Gryffindor held onto the Headmaster’s hand and all four people apparated to the safehouse. Bellatrix was fighting against the binds that were placed on her the moment they landed in the house’s backyard. Hermione immediately went to familiarize herself with the house as her professors explained the situation to a shockingly quiet Bellatrix. The Gryffindor glanced back to find out why the dark witch was not howling like an enraged beast but apparently she had been hit with a silencing charm. Figures. The muggleborn witch continued on with her exploration of the surprisingly small house. Hermione noted whatever she thought could be used as a weapon against her and slowly removed them, placing all of those into her charmed bag. Coincidentally, as soon as she was done, her professors and Bellatrix entered the abode. Hermione warily glanced at the captive witch as she handed the bag to professor McGonagall, quietly explaining to the teacher what was inside it. Bellatrix bared her teeth at the student before grinning in a way Hermione knew to be a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger. Earth to Granger.” Bellatrix snapped her fingers repeatedly in front of Hermione’s face, snapping her out of her walk down memory lane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking so much about that you actually forgot that you had a book in your hands?” The dark witch huffed as she moved her chair closer to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The moment we were sealed together in this quaint little house,” Hermione answered carefully as she bookmarked where she was in her mystery book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That was a fun time.” Deadpanned Bellatrix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded quietly at that. “You were so ready to tear my throat out.” She added after a beat which made the older witch cackle but she quickly sobered up at a thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, some days, a part of me still wants to do that.” Bellatrix slowly admitted. The younger witch just reassuringly squeezed the older’s hand. She knew from experience any other response would only make the other woman clam up and get agitated, and an agitated Bellatrix was not someone you wanted to deal with- whether you’re mentally stable or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bell, are you still bored?” Hermione asked after a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> listening to you read but you stopped so now I’m bored,” Bellatrix grumbled but both knew it was just for show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember I found a deck of cards. Want to play and whoever loses does the winner’s bidding…” A finger went up to hold any retort on the older's lips. “...within reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, my. Why so specific, little lion? Know I’m going to win?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh, shut up and sit tight.” Hermione laughed as she placed a small and feather-light kiss to the older witch’s knuckles, which stunned them both but the younger just stood up and went inside of the house miraculously without panicking. Bellatrix was left in her seat, staring after Hermione as she gently caressed the hand the Gryffindor kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few days after being locked together in the house with Bellatrix were nerve-wracking. Hermione would carefully scope out the area before leaving her safe place; her bedroom she had warded up to the gills. It was an intense game of cat and mouse. And like any game, it had to end at some point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s blood ran cold at the voice. She whirled around and true enough, Bellatrix was at the doorway of the kitchen, the only exit of the room. She was trapped and judging by the sadistic grin on the dark witch’s face, she knows it too. Bellatrix slowly advanced towards Hermione, prompting the younger witch to back away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itty bitty muddy is scared of little old me? Come here! I don’t bite… Much.” The sadistic grin on Bellatrix’s face was a sharp contrast to her words. Hermione could hear her blood pounding as her fear reached its peak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Black?” Hermione tried her best not to let the fear she felt consuming her show in her voice but her voice betrayed her. She felt the sharp edge of the countertop press against her lower back. This was it. Trapped between a hard place and a crazed criminal. The Gryffindor involuntarily flinched when the dark witch slammed both of hands on the counter, on either side of Hermione, effectively caging her in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know about the wards, mudblood. I know I can’t physically hurt you but what’s stopping me from emotional attacks?” Bellatrix’s smile was full of dark promises and insanity. “Think about that the next time you leave your little mudhole.” The older witch shoved the other to the side as she took her meal and retreated to her room. Hermione curled up on the floor, crying to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this. I can’t keep up with this for too long.” She muttered quietly to the empty room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream woke Hermione up from a dreamless slumber. Immediately taking her wand, she pointed it at the door and listened carefully. A cacophony of things breaking and being thrown around reached her ears. She got up, racing out the door and towards the source. Stopping at the entrance to the living room, Hermione saw Bellatrix on a rampage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bellatrix! Stop that, this instant!” Hermione yelled at the dark witch. Bellatrix whirled around and zeroed in on the student and the latter soon discovered that yelling was a very bad idea. The older witch let out a maniacal scream and charged at Hermione, who dove to the side, dropping her wand in the process. With Bellatrix in a closer range, Hermione saw the feral, disassociated look on the other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bellatrix, snap out of it!” The Gryffindor shouted as she scrambled to put a bit of distance between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back here and die like the roach you are!” Bellatrix cackled madly and went after Hermione, initiating a twisted game of tag. The young witch desperately avoided getting backed into a corner by the elder, while simultaneously trying to reach where she dropped her wand. Hermione saw it and dove to reach it but Bellatrix must have anticipated it because she had tackled the former, making them both hit the floor hard. Bellatrix landed on top of Hermione and wasted no time wrapping her hands around the latter’s neck, squeezing hard. Bellatrix gave no indication that the small cuts appearing on her were due to the wards Dumbledore and McGonagall placed on the house affected her, showing how lost she was in her hallucination. The student’s hands scrambled to pry the fingers off her neck, slipping a couple times before finally succeeding. Hermione bucked Bellatrix off and reached for her wand, firing a binding spell before the dark witch could recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bellatrix, listen to me. Snap out of it. Please.” The young witch pleaded as she took a moment to catch her breath. The older witch struggled wildly against the binds and glared at the student. Hermione dared to approach slowly. She tentatively reached out and lightly brushed her knuckles against the raven-haired witch’s cheek. The action seemed to minutely calm the wilding witch down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bell, I am going to wrap my arms around you, okay?” Hermione warned and waited for a sign that it was okay. It felt like an eternity to her before she saw Bellatrix’s head nod ever so slightly. The Gryffindor hugged the dark witch with great hesitation. Bellatrix stiffened up at first but then slowly relaxed. They stayed like that until Hermione was sure Bellatrix had completely calmed down, she let her go and released the binds on the dark witch. The young witch turned on her heel and started walking towards her room but a hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S...tay…” The hoarse voice of Bellatrix echoed in the silent room. Hermione’s heart was torn between fear and pity, and eventually, her helpful side won out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll stay.” The younger witch gently took the older witch’s hand and guided her to the couch. The former transfigured a blanket for the latter and wrapped it around the dark witch. The atmosphere was tense but quiet save for the sound of their breathing and the nocturnal life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was not okay. She wasn’t even near the vicinity of fine. A couple of months where she rarely had any contact with other normal, sane humans have made her deranged like the prisoner that she was forced to guard. How does she know she went mental? Because whenever she looked at Bellatrix, she didn't feel the fear that much anymore. She didn’t feel revulsion, only sadness, a little pity, and a whole lot of denial towards the intrusive thoughts and warm feelings Hermione gets when she gazes upon the dark witch. These feelings made the young witch confused, angry. It made her reclusive, which after a tentative truce with the older witch, made said woman curious.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, muddy. What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I rarely see you out of your room now.” Bellatrix loudly called as she banged on Hermione’s door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck away, Black! I want to be alone!” The muffled but still loud voice of the student reached the dark witch’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody fuck is wrong with you? Be thankful I even bother to check on your worthless self!” And with that, Bellatrix stomped her way to the gardens, granting Hermione her wish. The Gryffindor bit her lip and curled into herself tighter as the word “worthless” rattled around in her head, being said by multiple voices, each of people she loved dearly. She cast a silencing spell and proceeded to scream her heart out, putting every bit of agony and confusion into it. After she was done, Hermione was breathing heavily, staring blankly at a wall. Deep down she knew what exactly she was feeling towards the dark witch. She knew that she now cared for Bellatrix in a way she shouldn’t and didn’t think was possible. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bellatrix Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of things being thrown roused Hermione for her sleep. She picked her wand up and crept outside slowly, thinking someone had somehow broken into the house. As she stepped out of her room, the young witch heard sobbing replace the crashing. Immediately, she headed to Bellatrix’s room, humming loud enough for the other woman to hear. As much as Hermione would have loved to rush to the older witch, she knew to instead gradually alert the dark witch to her arrival during her episodes. There were times that Bellatrix was too far gone and sudden intrusions will mean that bodily harm was a certainty. Both witches had discovered this in a way neither wanted to repeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bell?” Hermione called out as she knocked loudly on Bellatrix’s door. There were sounds of movement from within and after a second, the door lock clicked open. She slowly pushed the door open and was forced to adjust to the darkness, until finally, she could see Bellatrix huddled in the furthest corner from the door. Hermione slowly walked towards Bellatrix and sat about a meter away from her. Neither said anything for a good while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione… How can you even stomach to be near me?” Bellatrix quietly and brokenly asked. Her tone and words shocked Hermione. The younger witch had never seen the older so… Small… Fragile… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was always anger or nonchalance that came after the dark witch’s episodes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you even look me in the eye and treat me like I didn’t do anything wrong? Like I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione waited if Bellatrix had more to say but that was it. She cleared her throat and nervously fiddled with the hem of her nightshirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I can’t pretend that I don’t have times when my brain reminds me of who you are and what you have done but Bell,” The Gryffindor glanced at the dark witch. “For the past months that we have been together, I see the side of you that no one has probably bothered to nurture. The artist. The sarcastic, passionate, quick-witted witch. For so long, I thought that you were this inherently evil witch but now? I only see how life had pushed you to the arms of the Dark Lord.” Hermione dared to reach out and take Bellatrix’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, yes. I can stomach being near you and treating you like a person because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. I see you are slowly changing and for that I love you.” Bellatrix looked at Hermione with shock in her eyes, making the younger’s brow scrunch up in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Hermione frowned at the question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What could have I said to-- Oh. Fuck.’  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened. She had just mistakenly confessed her love for the dark witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The incredulous tone made Hermione defensive. She looked away before mumbling something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak up, Granger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, you’re funny, charming, quick-witted, sometimes chivalrous, how could I not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Bloody evil? Ring any bells?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pushing past that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outburst startled both of them and Bellatrix started to laugh. Soon enough, Hermione was laughing along with her. After they had calmed down, the student moved closer to the dark witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I have something to confess,” Hermione said with a smile, making Bellatrix raise an eyebrow. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, what a</span>
  <em>
    <span> surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>, little lion.” The sarcastic reply was not unexpected, but the drop in the mood after was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have seen firsthand that I still have things to work out, Hermione. I… I want to love and trust myself the way you do me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be by your side, Bell. For the good and the bad. The pretty and the ugly.” Hermione smirked teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it, Granger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be here while you sort through your things. You’re stuck with me, Black.” Hermione sincerely added before grinning. In a surge of happiness, Bellatrix cupped the younger witch’s face and kissed her soundly on the lips, shocking Hermione. The older witch pulled away and worriedly looked at the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that too far?” Hermione only shook her head and returned the kiss, smiling as she did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>